Su Aroma
by Ivanna V. C
Summary: La joven Rival de Rengar, empezaba a entrar en la madurez. Y su organismo daba las señales correspondientes. Los eternos rivales sufrirán la peor de las enfermedades: el amor. Dónde se cuestionarán sus principios y sentimientos propios, tanto cómo para tambalear ante las decisiones tomadas, y lo que les depararía es futuro. - "¿Tienes miedo, mocosa?". - "No".
1. Ronroneo

_Derechos de Copia: LoL ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de los apretados de Riot, que no nos dan skins._

Chapter 1: Ronroneo.

Nuevamente, en la jungla al este de la utopía yordle, un parcial acuerdo de territorios entre fieras había sido violado.

- ¡Es la segunda vez, humana! - Vociferaba el cazador, erguido en sus patas traseras, apuntando con una de sus cuchillas al cuello de un puma cachorro.

- ¡¿No vez lo joven que es?! - Respondió, alarmandose, la femina. - ¡Él no entiende de tratados ni normas de convivencia! - Intentó explicarle, acercandose lentamente al felino mayor. - ¡Y no soy una humana! ¡Soy una híbrida, bestia...! - Iba a agregar el término "tuerta" pero ahí si que Rengar degollaba al cachorro y colgaba su cabeza en la pared de su sala, como otro de sus tan afamados trofeos.

Ambas fieras se miraron a los ojos (aunque en el caso del albino, sería _él_ ojo), pero no por mucho, Rengar rompió el contacto visual para no caer en el "embrujo" que provocaban los verdes orbes de Nidalee, al mirarlos por demaciado tiempo. El mayor bufó, exasperado por la precencia de su joven rival, aunque más específicamente, por el _aroma _que expelía, y gruñó entre dientes que se marcharan, y que no habría una tercera vez. Nidalee, coquetamente, se acercó a él y le besó la mandíbula inferior (el mentón). - Gracias Ren, te debo una grande. - Dijo, para luego dedicarle la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que había visto en toda su larga vida, dejando pasmado al mismísimo enemigo del Vacío. Se transformó en un puma, agarró al cachorro del pescuezo y se alejó dando ágiles brincos, adentrandose en su territorio, dejando en soledad a la bestia cazadora.

¿Por qué de pronto sentía una atracción imperativa y molesta por su joven rival? Rengar no era un macho de conquistas habituales, pero sí variadas: se había apareado con felinas, una que otra zorra (sí, incluyendo a Ahri), con canes hembras, y hasta con humanas (aunque estando ambos ebrios). Y al cazador se le hacía familiar el olor que aquella mocosa portaba.

_¿Sabías qué es época de celo?_, era una de las oraciones que decía para probocar al enemigo en batalla, dentro de la Liga, pero ella misma le había comentado que era una broma que un amigo le había hecho una vez, y le parecía divertida. ¿Acaso esa mocosa no se daba cuenta del peso de aquella frase? Si su "amigo" le había dicho aquello, era porque (conciente o inconcientemente) quería tener sexo con ella. Rengar sintió una extraña y doloroza punzada en el pecho, al pensar en aquel "amigo" coqueteandole a Nidalee. ¿Eran acaso celos? *¡Imposibrriu! ¡El Asechador Orgulloso no iba a sentir celos de un puma cualquiera, y menos probocados por _aquella _mocosa! Ok, Rengar, repítelo hasta que te lo creas, pensó luego.

Se dirigió, aún meditabundo, hacia su casa, pasando por entre los cráneos que servían de advertencia para todo incauto que osára poner una pata o pie dentro de su territorio. Una vez en ella, se desarmó, y se sacó la armadura, quedando solo en taparrabo.

Se hechó boca abajo en su alfombra compuesta de variadas pieles de distintas criaturas (que Nidalee le había regalado en una ocasión a manera de disculpa por haber acabado con una de las presas que Rengar estaba asechando desde hacía tiempo), sosteniendo su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, como un león asechando, aunque estaba muy inquieto, su cola se movía hacia arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, intranquila. Y sus garras se retraían y salían de los extremos de sus dedos, "amasando" la alfombra a sus pies.

Gruñó molesto, no podía sacarse a la chica puma de la cabeza, y así recordando una y otra vez el tibio tacto de los labios de Nidalee en su barbilla, se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>- ¡Llegó Nida!- Vociferó feliz uno de los Pumas, al ver llegar a la muchacha con el pequeño en su hocico. - ¡Y trae de vuelta a Iggy! - Agregó, muy feliz.<p>

Se reunieron todos los integrantes de la inusual manada, aliviados al ver a su integrante prodigio llegar con el pequeño sano y salvo.

-¿Cómo lograste apaciguar a aquella bestia despiadada, hija mía? - Preguntó el jefe de la manada. Al instante, todos guardaron respetuoso silencio, expectantes.

La muchacha devolvió al pequeño a las patas de su ahora aliviada madre, recibiendo lametazos y bendiciones de agradecimiento, a lo que ella correspondió con tímidas sonrisas. - Rengar es mi compañero en la Liga, padre. - Empezó a explicar la chica. - Por lo que no es exactamente una de las bestias con las que es imposible hablar, le di a entender la situación y el cedió un poco la gravedad del asunto. - Se transformó en humana y estiró un poco sus brazos, cansada. - Pero, me advirtió que la tercera vez no sería igual de piadoso y razonable, jefe; por lo que debemos respetar el límite del territorio. - Concluyó sonriendo, trepando ayudandose de su lanza, hasta un árbol en que había construído un refugio techado y amplio donde dormían ella y los dos pequeños yordles que eran parte de la manada: Lulu y Gnar.

Lulu fue la primera en unirse a la manada, era mal resibida en la cuidad de Bandle, por ser acompañada por un hada, además de convertir a los demás niños en flores y pastelillos. Así que, valiente como solo ella podía ser, se adentró a la selva. Iba a ser comida de pumas, cuando Nidalee la reconoció y explicó a los demás que era una de las campeonas de la Liga, además de su amiga. Y así fue acogida por Xerkä, el líder de la manada y padre adoptivo de Nidalee.

Con Gnar fue muy distinto, luego de "volver a la vida", no tenía idea de como tratar con los demás Yordles, ni tampoco con los humanos. Solo recordaba como sobrvivir, valiendose de la caza, en la selva. Y así lo hizo, cazó y sobrevivió, como un nómade, hasta que entró a los límites del territorio de Rengar. Se iba a desatar una gran pelea entre fieras, Gnar se había transformado y Rengar estaba listo para saltarle encima cuando Nidalee (atraída por los rugidos y gruñidos que ambos lanzaban) llegó e interfirió entre ellos. Así fue como Gnar entró a la Liga de las Legendas y a la manada de Nidalee (y no fue presa de Rengar).

Lulu se encontraba hablando con Pix, y Gnar estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama-nido de Nidalee, al ver la escena, la muchacha no pudo evitar reír.

- ¡Hola! - Saludó animadamente Lulu, mientras daba un brinco de su cama e iba corriendo hasta Nidalee. La chica la alzó en un abrazo, y depositó un beso en la suave mejilla de la pequeña yordle. La híbrida le dió la visión de su reciente encuentro con Rengar, y Lulu asintió, orgullosa, mirándola de manera divertida. -Así que fuiste a visitar a tu Romeo... ¿Verdad? - Dijo, intentando gastarle una de sus bromas a la muchacha, Nida enrojeció hasta las orejas y arrojó a la pequeña a su respectiba cama, mientras esta soltaba sonoras carcajadas, que de paso despertaron a Gnar.

El único macho de la habitación, al ser despertado con un sobresalto, empezó a palpitar, preparándoce para su metamorfosis catastrófica. Ambas chicas se aproximaron a él con urgencia, alcanzando a calmarlo antes de que se convirtiera en Mega Gnar y destruyera el refugio, para luego reír todos por lo cómico de la situación.

Nidalee se desvistió, para ponerse su pijama, que consistía en solo un sencillo camisón, Lulu hizo lo mismo, y Gnar solo se metió en la cama de la chica puma, cubriéndose con la manta hasta la coronilla. La femina mayor se recostó al lado de Gnar, abrazando al pequeño y extremadamente adorable yordle, Lulu, un tanto celosa, brincó para posicionarse detrás de Nidalee, abrazándola por la cintura. Y en esa posición se durmieron los tres.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Nidalee fue despertada por un fuerte rugido, reconociendo a su autor de inmediato, no perdió un segundo, se transformó en un puma, y se dirigió corriendo hasta el lugar de donde provenía, ignorando las advertencias de los demás pumas.<p>

Al llegar, vió como su rival destrozaba a un extraño bicho color púrpura, se parecían a los Entes del Vacío de Malzahar, pero estos tenían un par más de... ¿patas?

Nidalee no perdió tiempo y se unió a la fiesta, acabando con varios bichos de un solo Salto. Rengar la miró a los ojos, y frunció el ceño mientras sonreía, contagiando la adrenalina del combate a la recién llegada. Le lanzó un Ente a la muchacha, y esta lo recibió dentro de sus fauses, acabando con él de inmediato. Y así bailaron hasta acabar con todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Vacío. Al terminar la danza carmesí, Rengar le dedicó una mirada de aprovación a su joven Rival, junto con un gesto, dandole a entender que lo siguiera, ella en repuesta, se tiró de espaldas al suelo, y restegó su lomo en el césped, provocando una carcajada al Acechador.

Ambos se adentraron al territorio del Cazador, mientras comentaban que era muy extraño que las criaturas del vacío aparecieran en esa cantidad. Al llegar a la casa de Rengar, Nidalee se transformó en humana, sin caer en cuenta como estaba vestida. El Acechador la dejó entrar primero, para así mirar descaradamente la figura de su rival, sin que esta lo notara.

Nidalee conocía la casa de su rival de memoria: había entrado en varias ocaciones, para curar las heridas propias o las de Rengar, luego de feroces peleas entre ellos o contra intrusos. Se dispuso a tomar asiento en el comedor-cocina. - ¿Qué almorzaremos hoy, Ren? - Preguntó divertida, haciendo especial énfasis en el "almorzaremos". - Espero que no sean hancas del Vacío. - Finalizó, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su rival.

- ¿Que tal puma en escabeche? - Contra-atacó el felino, y a Nida se le escapó una carcajada.

- Sería un honor para mi adornar la pared de tu sala, Gatito Grande. - Musitó coquetamente, diciendo lentamente su apodo, ordenando inconcientemente a Rengar mirar sus carnosos y apetecibles labios. El Acechador se relamió.

- Touché, preciosa. - Susurró el albino. - Conejo a las finas hierbas y puré de patatas. - Finalizó el mayor, Nidalee sonrió.

A pesar de ser rivales, Nidalee y Rengar sostenían una relación cordial y hasta afectuosa (aunque este último no lo admitiera). Rengar vió a Nidalee por primera vez en la selva, justo después de su primer encuentro con El Saqueador del Vacío y no en la Liga de las Leyendas como creían muchos. La chica contaba apenas con nueve tiernos años, cuando encontró a un enorme felino moribundo a orillas de un lago. Se acercó con cuidado a él, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no estar al alcance de una de sus garras o de sus fauces.

Cuando escuchó a algo o alguien acercarce, Rengar ató apresuradamente una venda sobre lo que antes había sido su ojo izquierdo y fingió inconciencia. Luego percibió el olor de una niña humana, aunque mezclado profundamente con el olor a bestia. Al principio pensó que intentaría robarle sus armas o algo por el estilo, así que esperó, expectante; pero nada ocurrió. La muchacha sólo lo miraba con sus ojos esmeralda, estudiando su fiero aspecto. Después de un par de minutos, la chica se armo de valor, y se acercó al Cazador, inclinandose sobre él para escuchar detenidamente si su corazón palpitaba o no. Suspiró aliviada al escuchar el martillar en el pecho del mayor, susurrando un feliz "esta vivo". Alzó hacia él su pequeña mano. Acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla del felino. - Por favor... Despierta... - Musitó, y usó sus poderes curativos en la bestia. Rengar sintió estar en el paraíso: sus heridas se cerraban y el dolor desaparecía casi por completo, entrando en el límite de lo soportable. Abrió su ojo para observar al pequeño ángel que lo había salvado, topandose con dos esmeraldas brillantes que lo miraban con curiosidad. - ¡Que bien que estás conciente! - Ronrroneó alegremente. Rengar inconcientemente posó su pata delantera derecha sobre la mano de la muchacha (que aún estaba en la mejilla del mayor), luego masculló un suave "gracias". Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que aquello era un amor platónico a primera vista, pero ellos no. No por nada los llamaban "bestias". (...)

Luego de aquella vez, el Destino hacía lo posible por juntarlos una y otra vez: cazaban a la misma presa, buscaban el mismo tesoro... ¡Incluso trabajan juntos en la Liga! Pero claro, para Rengar son simples coincidencias, y para Nidalee... Excusas para competir con su rival, mientras el Destino solo pone cara de Poker y se lleva la mano a la cara.

Volviendo al presente, ambos campeones habían terminado de comer. Rengar se había sorprendido por los buenos modales que su Rival había adquirido recientemente, ya que antes hacía sonar su boca al masticar la comida, se sentaba con las piernas separadas, no usaba cubiertos, comía con la boca abierta, etc.

- Padre dice que debo civilizarme un poco, por que debo comportarme como la "señorita" que se supone que soy... - Empezó a platicar Nidalee, como si le hubiese leído la mente a su acompañante. - También dice que estoy en edad de buscar un compañero y formar una familia... - Agregó distraídamente, jugando con los cubiertos, Rengar al oírlo, se atragantó con el hueso que estaba mordisqueándo. Nidalee se puso de pie rápidamente, posicionándose detrás del Acechador, dándole suaves golpesitos en el lomo. Rengar terminó tragandose el hueso.

¡Eso era! ¡Aquel embriagante olor que poseía Nidalee era _ese_! Pensó. Sin duda alguna, si su rostro no estuviera cubierto por su albino pelaje, estaría rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. - ¿Estás bien, Rengar? - Inquirió sinceramente preocupada la chica, acariciando cariñosamente la melena suelta (aprovechando, pues siempre estaba escondida en unas trenzas ceñidas). Asintió un tanto cohibido, y se quedó quieto, disfrutando silente, de las caricias que Nidalee le profesaba.

El Acechador Orgulloso jamás había sido acariciado como lo que en realidad era: un gato grande y solitario. Y menos con cariño ya que las únicas caricias que había recibido estaban llenas de lujuria, sin contar con las palmadas en la espalda que había recibido de su maestro, al cazar una presa "difícil".

Nidalee se apoyó por completo en él, recargando su fino cuerpo en la enorme espalda del cazador, y lo acarició con ambas manos, hipnotizada. Y así pudo haber estado por horas, hasta que escuchó algo inesperado: un ronrroneo. Frenó de inmediato sus mimos, y el ronrroneo con ella.

-¿Rengar tú...? - Iba a preguntar, pero el Cazador del Vacío gruño un "cállate". Eso significaba un sí rotundo. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reír.

Le dió un "abrazo de oso", apretando contra él inconcientemente, sus grandes "virtudes femeninas", carentes de sostén. Rengar bajó las orejas y sonrió. Y está encantadora escena fue interrumpida por unos golpes a la puerta, que sobresaltaron a ambos cazadores. Rengar bufó, molesto por la insolente interrupción, y no por la violación de su territorio como pensó Nidalee.

- Abriré yo, porque si vas tu te comerías a quien sea que este golpeando. - Bromeó, logrando eliminar la tensión en el Acechador.

-Buenos dí...- El emisario de la Liga de las Leyendas se quedó boquiabierto, balbuceó algo sin sentido y se quitó el sombrero, seguidamente hizo una reverencia. Estaba frente a él la chica más bella que había visto en toda su vida, tenía aspecto de recién levantada, y traía puesto una camisa varios centímetros arriba de las rodillas, dejando a la vista sus hermosas y torneadas piernas. Nidalee lo miró confundida, y Rengar se dió cuenta de inmediato de la situación: el emisario se había quedado absorto mirando a _su _Joven Rival.

- ¿Qué quieres, humano? - Preguntó una voz masculina, el muchacho dió un repingo.

-¡Vengo a entregar una carta de parte de la Liga! - Se apresuró a decir, apenado por parecer un idiota. Extendió hacia la voz dicha carta, temblando un poco.

Ren se aproximó a la puerta, tomó con una de sus enormes patas a Nidalee por la cintura, cogió el sobre, y se dispuso a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero el muchacho la detubo.

- Dí-Disculpe, señor Rengar... - Empezó a preguntar el jovencito, temblando como gelatina. - ¿Sabe dónde vive la Campeona Nidalee? Me informaron que tembién vive en esta selva...

Nidalee, al escuchar esto sonrió, dió un paso al frente, soltándose del agarre del felino. - Yo soy Nidalee. - El chico, al oirlo, esbozo una sonrisita tonta.

-Es u-un placer señorita Nidalee. - Dijo el chico, escupiéndo las palabras.

- Oh, por favor, llámame solo Nida. - Murmuró saliendo de la casa del Cazador. - ¿Tienes una carta para mí también?

- Sí, seño-... Sí Nida. - Se autocorrigió rápidamente. - Y también para dos yordles llamados...

- Lulu y Gnar. - Sentenció la bella muchacha, dispuésta ponerse en marcha. - Ellos viven conmigo. - Le informó, mientras Rengar buscaba su mirada, exigiendo una explicación para el repentino "abandono" que sufriría, más las miradas no se conectaron, Nidalee solía mirar a los ojos a la persona con la que hablaba. - Si quieres puedo llevarte con ellos...

- ¡Sí! - Dijo eufórico el muchacho. - Digo, por favor... - Agregó más bajo, un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. La chica asintió.

- ¡Gracias por todo, Ren! - Agradeció dulcemente, avanzando en dirección a su territorio. Rengar le dedicó una modesta sonrisa, para luego voltear súbitamente hacia el muchacho.

- No te atrevas a mirarla siquiera, frágil humano. - Amenazó el Acechador Orgulloso. - O acabaré con tu patética existencia y le daré tu cadáver a los cocodrilos. - El chico sólo sonrió rápidamente, para luego correr hasta Nidalee.

* * *

><p>- Ustedes dos son... - Empezó a decir el chico, luego de varios minutos de silente caminata.<p>

- Rivales... - Contestó de inmediato la chica, sin detenerse. - Y amigos, aunque Rengar no lo admita. - Agregó al final, sonriendo.

Luego de esto, no hablaron hasta llegar al hogar de la chica puma. Allí Nidalee lo presentó simplemente como un emisario de la Liga, y sacó de la cama a Gnar y a Lulu, quienes aún dormían.

Luego de cumplido su trabajo, el muchacho se marchó. Y los campeones leyeron sus cartas, aunque todas decían lo mismo:

"_Estimado/a Miembro de la Liga de Las Leyendas,_

_Los miembros del consejo le informamos que el período de batallas empezará el día 07 del presente mes, por lo que rogamos su llegada a más tardar el día 06 por la tarde._

_Atentamente, el Alto Consejo._"

Nidalee, al terminar de leer, chasqueó la lengua y arrugó la carta. Ella disfrutaba de los combates, pero disfrutaba mucho más estar con su familia... Y con Rengar.


	2. Compañeros

_Copyright: ni LoL, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así, tendría a Rengar ronroneándo en mi sala._

Chapter 2: Compañeros...

¡ASESINATO TRIPLE! - Vociferó emocionado el locutor, luego que Nidalee asesinara a Vayne, Nami y Heimerdinger, en ese orden, gracias a la ayuda de Rengar y Draven.

Pero su invocadora quería más, y ella también. Miró a Rengar y él asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, luego miró hacia su izquierda, y Draven le guiñó un ojo. Tendría su apoyo.

¡ASESINATO CUÁDRUPLE! - Gritó con euforia la voz masculina, dejando en evidencia la reciente muerte de Riven, a manos (o mejor dicho, _garras_) de Nidalee. Usó su Arrebato Primitivo (E) en ella misma, luego cambió a puma y saltó hacia el Único sobreviviente: Kha'Zix. Ella y Rengar (ya que Draven se había marchado pues estaba muy débil) bajaron con rapidéz su barra de vida. Nidalee evitó dar el último golpe, pues sabía que su compañero era rival a muerte de Kha'Zix, pero este ignoró su ofrecimiento, y Nidalee acabó con el Jungla enemigo de un solo Zarpazo (E).

¡PENTAKILL! - Gritó a más no poder. - ¡EXTERMINIO! - Se apresuró a agregar.

Luego de semejante muestra de poder y coordinación entre fieras, derribaron la última torreta de Mid, seguida del inhibidor, y siete minutos después, habían ganado la partida.

Una vez todos los campeones aparecieran en la sala de descanso, posterior a las batallas en la Grieta, comentaron lo increíble y salvaje del combate recién librado, elogiaron a Nidalee por su asesinato quíntuple y también a Nami, por los excelentes "_ultis_" que había ejecutado durante la partida.

Ese fue el primer juego de la semana de Nidalee y Rengar, aunque le siguieron ocho, y todos terminaron de manera parecida: ella o él muy, pero muy "_feed_". La sinergia entre ellos iba de perlas, sin mencionar que sabían perfectamente las habilidades del otro, y hasta los segundos de enfríamiento que tenían, y el daño que provocaban.

- Ha sido una buena semana, ¿verdad, _compañero_? - Ronroneó cerca de su oreja la chica, sin darle demaciada importancia a la última palabra, todo lo contrario de Rengar: compañero, para él, era algo muy importante.

- Así fue, mocosa. - Respondió él, ahora bastante serio. Aquella palabra poseía muchos sentidos y no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza desde que habían almorzado juntos y Nida le había comentado el deseo de su padre de que encontrara un compañero (que en éste felino caso/contexto, significaba encontrar un cónyugue con el cual compartir su vida para siempre). - Has mejorado últimamente tus habilidades...

- ¡Qué gusto que lo notaras, Ren! - Le dió un sorpresivo abrazo a su amigo/rival y comenzó a explicar que había estado entrenandose arduamente, para poder estar a su altura y no desteñir el potencial de Rengar. - ¡Entrené dos días en Freljord junto a Udyr! ¡Es increíble su capacidad de aguante! - Los ojos de Nidalee brillaron llenos de admiración mientras relataba su travesía junto al Cambiapieles y la Criofénix, Anivia.

Rengar tensó la mandíbula. ¿_Su _Rival y aquel humano bruto? ¿Solos, en medio del frío? ¡¿En serio?! Apretó fuertemente sus puños al imaginar a ese humano durmiendo a pocos centímetros de _Su _Rival. Pues Anivia era un animal al igual que él, y no se metería demasiado en _asuntos _humanos.

- Oye Nida, vamos a practicar Tryndamere y yo, ¿te gustaría unirte? - Gritó el guerrero al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación que Nidalee compartía con Rengar.

- ¡Por supuesto! - Respondió animada y jovialmente. Despidiendose de Rengar con un movimiento apresurado de mano y saliendo ágilmente de la habitación.

Si preguntan ¿cómo es que esos dos comparten habitación? La respuesta es simple: Rengar era considerado un animal (y lo es), así que podía compartir habitación con cualquier campeón de la Liga, siempre y cuando este no fuera una hembra de su especie. Al igual que Anivia compartía la habitación con Tryndamere, Cho'Gath con Irelia, Kha'Zix con Riven, etc. Además, las otras campeonas de la liga se sentían un tanto intimidadas con la imponente presencia del Acechador Orgulloso.

Volviendo a la habitación de los cazadores (que estaba adornada con variadas pieles, cueros y dientes de muchas de las presas que habían cazado ambos campeones), hay un enorme gato albino gruñendo solo en un rincón de la habitación, aún impregnada de aquel aroma, que lo ponía un más gruñón.

- Estúpida e inocente mocosa... - Murmuró molesto el cazador. Estaba sentado en un rincón (como mencioné antes), en posición fetal. Cualquiera de los campeones que lo viera, no pensarían que es el feróz luchador que provocaba estragos en los campos de la Justicia. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella híbrida a provocarle celos al Gran Enemigo del Vacío? Interrogó para sí mismo. Y él hubiese estado toda la tarde gruñendo solo en su cuarto, si no es por que el Curador de las Arenas entra en la habitación sin tocar y se lo lleva arrastrando al bar de la Liga.

Rengar era uno de los campeones solitarios, al contrario de Nidalee, que era amiga de todos los yordles de la Liga (sí, incluso de Veigar), y de varios otros campeones. Se sentó junto a Nasus en la barra, y ordenó el trago más fuerte que había a dispocición de los campeones: la Cerveza que Gragas inventó. Le lanzáron su jarra y le dió un largo y desesperado trago.

- Amigo mío... - Empezó a hablar Nasus, pues era un perro viejo y muy sabio, por lo que no había pasado por alto aquel cambio en la personalidad de su amigo. - ¿Es posible que tú estes metido en un problema de faldas? - Interrogó un poco confundido, pues Rengar jamás había estado interesado seriamente en una chica.

- Has dado en el clavo, cachorrito... - Confesó, provocando que un par de chicas sentadas al lado de ellos esbozaran complacidas sonrisas.

- La mejor solución para un problema de faldas no es beber, es... - Empezó a decir Soraka, mientras ponía su mano derecha en la rodilla izquierda de Rengar. - ...algo un poco más divertido. - Concluyó, haciendo subir su mano por el muslo del Acechador Orgulloso, provocando un escalofrío muy conocido en el cazador.

- Tienes toda la razón, Hija de las Estrellas. - Comentó Nasus, sonriéndo de manera cómplice. También era amigo de Soraka, y esta le había comentado que Rengar le atraía bastante, y esta era una oportunidad perfecta para que la chica mitad cabra saciara su curiosidad, y para que Rengar olvidara un poco su problemita. El Cazador se límito a terminar por completo su jarra de cerveza, por lo visto, esta noche no dormiría solo.

* * *

><p>Nidalee se dirigía a las duchas, luego de una ardua tarde-noche de entrenamiento junto con la Arquera del Hielo y el Rey Bárbaro. ¿Serán todos los hombres humanos así de rudos? Se preguntó para sí misma, mientras sonreía. Casi entrando a las duchas, sus finos sentidos captaron unos ruidos inusuales. Ella sabía que la curiosidad la mataría uno de estos días, pero valía la pena arriesgarse.<p>

Se transformó en puma (pues así era más fácil acechar), y se dirigió hacia donde provenían aquellos sonidos: el espeso bosque que rodeaba la Liga. Una vez bastante cerca reconoció los sonidos: gemidos y suspiros bastante sensuales. En aquel instante no supo por qué continuó avanzando, sería el morbo de ver a un par de compañeros en una situación adulta y bochornosa, que además era desconocida para ella, quizás. Así que, agazapada, se acercó. Aunque asegurándose de que no pudieran verla en absoluto.

- ¿Asustada, Hija de las Estrellas? - Inquirió una voz demasiado familiar, pero usando un tono seductor que era desconocido para ella. - Aún es tiempo de que salgas corriendo. - Sugirió, juguetón.

- Oh, vamos. - Respondió la chica, recostada en el suave césped, debajo de la bestia. - ¿No vez acaso lo imposible que es escapar de tí? - En un movimiento, quitó la parte de arriba de la armadura de su acompañante. Hundiendo sus manos en el gran y musculoso torso del Acechador.

Rengar sonrió y lamió el cuello de Soraka, para luego quitar lenta y cuidadosamente el vestido de la chica, dejandola tan solo en una diminuta tanga. Sonrió satisfecho al ver el curvilíneo cuerpo de la Hija de las Estrellas. - Nada mal, presiosa. - Comentó, al tiempo que llevaba uno de los pezones de la chica hasta su boca, provocando que un sonóro gemido saliera de la boca de la muchacha, que a su vez, sacó del trance en el que estaba la joven espía.

Nidalee se empezó a sentir extraña, su cabeza era un remolino de emociones y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, y su corazón se aceleró. Ella jamás pensó que Rengar fuera capaz de hacer cosas eróticas, siempre lo vió como a un cazador frío y solitario, que sólo pensaba en como acabar con su próxima presa. Por lo que este descubrimiento le dejaba perpleja. Sin mencionar el molesto y doloroso dolor en el pecho que le provocó saber que iba a tener sexo con una mujer hermosa... Y sensual. Siempre tuvo la ligera esperanza de que Rengar se fijaría en ella, pero Soraka era muy diferente, por lo que pensó que ella no era de su gusto, después de todo, ella tenía el autoestíma por los suelos. Y este descubrimiento servía para enterrar el autoestima que le quedaba: a Rengar le gustaban las chicas sexys y delicadas, todo lo contrario a ella. Era una salvaje sin modales, que corría semi-desnuda por la jungla de Kumungu, además de ser su Rival. Su auto-reproche fue interrumpido por el orgasmo de la Hija de las Estrellas, tenía frente a ella la imagen de Rengar lamiendo la intimidad de Soraka.

Una húmedad desconocida, acompañada de un calor palpitante invadió su entrepierna. ¿En qué momento se había transformado? Y... ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?

* * *

><p>Todo iba normal, fue increíblemente fácil llevar al clímax a mi acompañante. Pero de pronto, un aroma embriagante y dulce lleno mis sentidos, exitándome. Pero, al contrario de como pensé en un principio, no se trataba de Soraka. Era el aroma que me estaba atormentando desde tiempo atrás, solo que mucho más intenso, mezclado con un leve toque a sal.<p>

Es imposible, pensé. Seguramente mi inconciente me estaba atormentando con su recuerdo. Sonreí con pesar y me relamí los labios, quítandome el néctar de la Hija de las Estrellas. Bueno, si lo pensaba mejor, no era un tormento, era un placer. Me sentí un poco culpable por tocar a Soraka pensando en mi Joven y Hermosa Rival, pero a ella parecía no molestarle.

Luego de dos orgasmos, haciéndolo de la manera "_tradicional_", me sentí aburrido, además el exquisito olor de Nidalee ya no llenaba mis sentidos, así que decidí terminar como a mí me gustaba: la tomé por las caderas y la volteé. Entré en ella bruscamente, mientras decía mi nombre una y otra vez, suplicandome que subiera el ritmo, y así lo hice.

Terminamos casi al mismo tiempo, Soraka se durmió primero que yo. Medité si marcharme o dormir un rato. Mientras lo hacía me entró el sueño, así que simplemente me dormí, con su nombre en mi boca... "_Nidalee_"

Desperté a las cuatro de la mañana, Soraka se había marchado a las dos. A esta hora segurmante no habría ningun campeón rondando por allí, así que no me puse la armadura, limitándome a quedarme en taparrabos. Caminé pesadamente a nuestro dormitorio...

Pero persiví su olor. ¿Sería una clase de broma de mal gusto? ¿Era acaso que mi subconciente me hacía una jugarreta hiriente? No, estaba vez estaba seguro de que era real.

Sentí un terror absoluto ¿y sí ella se había internado en el bosque a hacer lo mismo que yo? ¿sería capaz de contenerme de no matar a Udyr o con quién sea que ella estuviera? ¿Interrumpiría, quizás? ¿estaría ella... desnuda? Toda duda desapareció cuando pensé en que había una pequeña posibilidad de encontrar a mi joven Rival sin ropa alguna, verla así era uno de mis más profundos y oscuros deseos, casi tan imperativo como matar a Kha'Zix, o incluso más.

La encontré fácilmente, pues conocía su olor a la perfección, estaba a medio kilómetro de donde estabamos Soraka y yo, adentrándose a la parte más profunda del bosque. Suspiré aliviado al notar que estaba sola. Olí con persistencia, buscando el aroma de otra persona, pero no había nada reciente, solo un deje de olor a Teemo, quien seguramente había explorado este sitio.

Tenía caminos de lagrimas en sus mejillas, estaba hecha un ovillo y tenía rastros de aquel delicioso aroma. Entonces caí en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: Nidalee me había espiado. Casi podía visualizar la escena, seguramente se acercó sin hacer ruido, nos vió y naturalmente, se exitó un poco (dado que era una mocosa virgen), pero ¿Por qué había llorado? ¿Había acaso sentido celos? La sola posibilidad me hizo sonreír como un adolescente enamorado.

Me incliné hacia ella, sintiendo su acompasada respiración. Abrió la boca y susurró mi nombre. Yo me congelé ¿se había despertado acaso?

- Rengar... Ren... - Decía en tono de súplica. - Yo... Te quiero... - El Acechador Orgulloso estubo a punto de morir por la impresión. La Cazadora Salvaje le había confesado que lo quería. Aquel embriagador y dulce aroma volvió, y ahora podía persivirlo mejor, ya que no se mezclaba con el de Soraka.

Nidalee se puso boca abajo, mostrando completamente sus hermosas y largas piernas, y casi todo su bello y boluptuoso trasero. Rengar se arrodilló sobre ella, la tomo por la cintura y besó con delicadeza su cuello. No pudo ni quizo contenerse de tocar aquel puro y casto cuerpo, es decir ¿qué clase de hombre no flaquearía ante semejante belleza?

Su mano recorrió su cintura, bajando hasta sus muslos, clavó sus uñas ligeramente, apretando con suavidad su trasero, mientra que con la otra mano, subía por el costado derecho y alzaba ligeramente su cuerpo del suelo, para después subir hasta llegar a su seno derecho. Allí sintió como la chica temblaba un poco, pronta a despertar. Pero Rengar no la soltó, estaba dispuesto a recibir la peor paliza de su vida a cambio de seguir tocando aquel bello cuerpo.

- ¿Rengar? - Preguntó la muchacha, de apenas 18 años, a la bestia albina de más de un siglo de vida.

- ¿Qué sucede preciosa? - Contestó, aprovechando que seguía somñolienta. La chica se volteó y lo miró, se colgó de su cuello, dandole un abrazo.

- No te vallas nunca... - Susurró, suplicante. - Prometo no volver a cazar una de tus presas...- Decía la muchacha, mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas. Rengar se dió cuenta de que la chica pensaba que seguía durmiendo, así que, astutamente se aprovechó.

- Claro que no voy a dejarte, mocosa. - Eso lo dijo en serio. - ¿qué otra chica sería capaz de gritarme y tirarme el pelo? - Argumentó sonriendo, mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus manos enormes.

Nidalee le sonrió desde abajo, apoyando su espalda en el césped. Tembló un poco. - ¿Tienes frío? - Preguntó preocupado.

Ella asintió tímidamente, y el contesto con una sonrisa pícara. Seguido de esto, la tomó por las caderas y en un movimiento rápido, los volteó a ambos, quedando ella sobre él, con las rodillas a los lados de las caderas del macho. Nida se sonrojó furiosamente, Ren sonrió y le acarició la espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba provocatibamente su pierna derecha. - ¿Mejor? - Interrogó coqueto, ella sólo asintió rápida y nerviosamante.

Nidalee se inclinó hacia él y tocó con la punta de sus dedos el parche que cubría su ojo malo. - ¿Puedo? - Preguntó, ansiosa.

- Adelánte. - Afirmó el cazador, mientras se le ocurría una muy _buena idea_.

La Cazadora Salvaje retiró con delicadeza el parche, encontrandose de lleno con una profunda cicatriz en diagonal. La muchacha acarició la zona con suma delicadeza, absorta en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, Rengar subió ambas garras hasta la espalda de la Cazadora, tocando la punta del top que usualmente llevaba puesto Nidalee.

- ¿Puedo? - Preguntó, ansioso. La muchacha crispó los músculos, por un momento el Acechador pensó que le diría que se fuera al Demonio, pero asintió despacio, muy sonrojada.

El Acechador Orgulloso retiró con delicadeza el sostén de la chica, topandose con dos hermosos, grandes, redondos y perfectos senos. Nidalee, al sentir la penetrante mirada de Rengar en sus pechos, se cubrió con ambos brazos. Muy avergonzada.

- Y-yo Nun-nunca había hecho nada así. - Dijo, nerviosa, sin mirar el ojo celeste del macho, por temor a que la mirara con desaprobación. El felino se conmovió (y esto era muy raro), y posó una de las manos en la mejilla de la chica (aunque su mano cubría todo el costado de la cara de Nidalee), y con suavidad, la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

- Oye, supongo que sabes que puedes confiar en mi, mocosa... - Empezo a decir, acariciando su rostro con inusitada delicadeza. - También creo que sabes que puedo volver a poner eso en su lugar... - Comentó, señalando al top de Nida, que estaba sobre la armadura del cazador. Se irguió, dejando a Nidalee en su regazo, mirándola fijamente. - Pero por sobre todo, creo que tienes claro que yo jamás te dañaría, a menos que estubieramos combatiendo...

La chica, al oír aquellas sinceras palabras, descubrió lentamente sus senos, y acarició el torso de Rengar, palpando la piel más suave que sus dedos habían tocado, sin mirarlo a los ojos. - Rengar... - Susurró, subiendo despacio su mirada, chocando un zafiro con un par de puras esmeraldas.

- Nidalee... - Musitó, contrariado. ¿Qué significaba que ella se mostrara ante él, casi completamente desnuda? ¿qué significaba aquella mirada tan intensa que estaba sonteniendo con él? Bajó lentamente su mano, posicionándola en la espalda de Nidalee, mientras que con la restante, deshacía el moño de _su _Joven Rival.

La acercó más a su cuerpo, y ella no puso resistencia alguna. Rengar comenzó a ronronear justo cuando Nidalee rascó cariñosamente su cuello. La muchacha, muy divertida por la actitud del Acechador, usó su otra mano para intentar acariciar su melena, pero no alcanzaba a llegar. Ren lo notó, y se inclinó hacia ella, completamente sumiso, entregándose a las caricias de Nidalee.

La joven olvidó por completo todo pudor: si él se comportaba como un gatito gordo y mimado solo para hacerla sentir mejor, ella no le escondería su cuerpo. Rengar de verdad parecía un lindo gatito enorme, hasta había cerrado su ojo. Su ronroneo parecía el motor de un auto nuevo, potente pero muy suave. Estrechó a la chica contra su cuerpo, y se echó hacia atrás.

Nidalee rió bajito, y sigió con su tarea: mimar al Acechador Orgulloso. Tembló ligeramente cuando sintió como la cola de Rengar se enrollaba en su muslo, cerca de su entrepierna. Rengar atribulló el temblor como frío, así que rodeó el esbelto cuerpo de su acompañante con ambos brazos (cubriéndola casi por completo, ya saben, Rengar es GI-GAN-TE).

Y en aquella cariñosa y cómoda posición se durmieron ambos. Felices, satisfechos, acompañados. Completamente agenos a lo que el futuro les tenía preparado.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa~ Gracias por leer amigos, amigas, transexuales, bisexuales, zoofílicosas, necrofilicos/as, invocadores, pervertidos/as, profesionales, vagos/as (cómo yo) y otros/as (?).

Estoy muy emocionada con este fic, de esta pareja tan crackera e inusual (me recuerdan a la Bella y la Bestia, mi película favorita de Disney), quiero promocionar el fic de un amigo (Derechos y Acuerdos reservados, emm... Bla, bla, bla), llamado **Juntos por Shurima, de Azir x Sivir **(y tiene un poco de Nasus x Fiora sdaddadsada Crack 4ever).

Sientanse libres de tirarme tomates (aunque prefiero las naranjas como Gangplank :v), y también tengan libertad de pedirme fics de parejas de LoL o Vocaloid/Utauloid/Fanloid y todos los "loid's". (Siempre y cuando no odie la pareja asdadsada, sí, necesito madurar).

También puedo leer sus fics, siempre y cuando me digan cual (por favor, los fics de LoL en español escasean, y me aburre leer sólo de Riven y Yasuo, aunque me encante la pareja)

Voy a subir pronto un fic de Lee Sin y Sona (mi supp favorita al igual que Tresh), por si les interesa.

Cuidese, respete para que lo respete y que Dios nos Ampare (?) Buenas Noches/Tardes/Días/Crepúsculo (?)


	3. Almohada - Acechándote

_Disclaimer: Ni League of Legends ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos pondría setas de Teemo en las sillas de mis profesores. (?)_

Chapter 3: Almohada / Acechándote.

Nidalee no abrió sus ojos al despertar, olfateó lo que la reodeaba, y persivió su ambiente: estaba recostada boca abajo sobre algo muy cómodo y suave. Recordó que Udyr le había regalado una piel de Hiena, y con ella había hecho una almohada. Se estrechó en contra de ella, estaba tibia, seguramente había dormido sobre ella toda la noche, así que supuso que era normal.

Mientras la chica puma disfrutaba de la exquicita piel, su _almohada _despertó. Se sintió acorralado, pero pronto se tranquilizó: era Nidalee quién estaba sobre él, y no su enemigo, como él estaba soñando. Sintió como la chica se acomodaba, estrechándo más sus caderas en contra las de él, al tiempo que profundizaba el agarre de sus costados con los brazos. Rengar casí gruñó, complacido. Y estaba empezando a inquietarse: sus entrañas querían hacer aquel sonido indigno, dócil y estúpido, reservado para los gatitos mimados de mansiones Demacianas.

La Cazadora Salvaje dió un respingo cuando sintió a la almohada ronronear. Entonces recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior de súbito. _Mierda_.

- ¿R-Ren-gar? - Tartamudeó sin abrir los ojos, ¿habría sido aquel extraño y apasionado sueño real? ¡Imposibrriu! ¡Imposible, mil veces!

- ¿Sí? - Escuchó atónita como su almohada le respondía, para que luego, las que ella en algún momento creyó que eran sus sábanas de piel, acariciaran con delicadeza su espalda _completamente _desnuda. _Mi-Mierda_.

Abrió finalmente sus ojos, encontrandose con un torso de fina piel blanca, luego subió con lentitud agonizante su mirada hasta toparse con un ojo celeste, de mirada fiera y hermosa a la vez. (...) ¡_Mierda_!

Se incorporó rápidamente, brindándole una _agradable vista_ a Rengar. Aún en shock, la chica alargó su brazo hasta tocar la cicatriz del macho. - Imposible... - Susurró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas insolentes, que querían brotar sin su permiso.

El Acechador agarró la cadera de Nidalee, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, y con la otra garra, tomó con suavidad la fragil nuca de la Cazadora, juntando la nariz de ella con la propia. La muchacha estaba impactada: aquel gesto era una muestra de cariño colosal entre felinos, y ambos lo sabían. Titubeó si _hacer o no hacer_ lo que tenía en mente, pero agonizaba por llevarlo a cabo.

Armándose de un valor que poseía de sobra (aunque no se daba cuenta), agarró el cuello del Cazador, y deposito un suave y casto beso en los labios de la bestia. Sonrió después, al recordar que las únicas veces que había estado tan cerca de la mandíbula de Rengar habían sido un par de ocaciones en las que estubo a punto de recibir una mordida mortal en el cuello.

El Acechador Orgulloso había devorado el primer beso de Nidalee, pero quería mucho más que eso. Una bestia como él no quedaría con hambre de su más deseada y adorada presa, la chica que se encontraba temblando entre sus brazos.

A La Cazadora Salvaje, se le escapó un gemido nervioso, el albino había metido una de sus zarpas debajo del taparrabos, apretando ligeramente. - ¡Rengar!...

-Shhh~ - Gruñó, divertido. Volteó a ambos, dejando a Nidalee vulnerable ante cualquier _ataque _de su parte. - ¿Tienes miedo, mocosa? - Preguntó, usando aquel tono de voz, que derretía con facilidad a cualquier hembra, y más si estaba cargado de cariño y deseo.

- No. - Contestó la chica, muy segura. Apretando de manera seductora sus piernas que estaban a los costados de de las caderas del Cazador. Logrando arrebatarle un rugido placebo.

- Pues deberías temerme. - Le amenazó, mientras su cola iba debajo del taparrabos de la muchacha, acariciando su intimidad por sobre la tela de su tanga. - ¿Quieres delicadeza de mi parte? ¿Se te ha olvidado acaso, que eres virgen?

A Nida se le escapó una carcajada, que fue interrumpida por un gemido que escapo de sus propios labios: Rengar le había arrancado el taparrabos, mientras besaba su cuello. - ¿Serías capaz _Nidalee_? ¿Estas segura de que aguantarías lo que estoy apunto de hacer contigo? - La Cazadora Salvaje vió todo en blanco al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Rengar, estaba segura de que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento, a cada palabra, caricia, roce, olvidaba todo lo que pasaría si Rengar la hacía suya.

- ¿Serías capaz de detenerte? - Contra-atacó de manera inteligente y coqueta la muchacha, dándole justo en donde le dolía: en su autocontrol casi nulo. - Ni aunque te suplicara me soltarías, Rengar. Justo como Soraka dijo anoche, en esta misma pocisión: "¿No vez acaso lo imposible que es escapar de tí?". - Nidalee agarró una de las garras del Cazador, y la precionó en contra de su pecho izquierdo, completamente desnudo, con la intención de que percibiera lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. - ¿Serías capaz, Rengar, de tomar mi virginidad en el mismo lugar donde te haz revolcado con otra? ¿Tan poco significo para tí, _mi _Gran Acechador Orgulloso?

Rengar le gruñó, ofendido. - Es tu culpa: ¿que hacías espiando cosas de adultos, mocosa? - Presionó el seno izquierdo de Nidalee, logrando que jadeara, con los labios separados. - Entiende, _mi _Joven Rival: voy a devorarte por completo. Aunque _deba hacerlo de a poco_. - Clavó sus garras ligeramente en el pecho izquierdo de la chica. - Me _perteneces_. - Introdujo su lengua áspera en la boca de la chica, lamiendo con delicadeza. Luego llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Nidalee. - ¿Y si te marco cómo mía? Quizas así nadie se atreva a mirarte... - La Cazadora gimió, tenía miedo de que la dañara en un impulso repentino de posesividad.

Rengar la entendió, así que no dejó una marca permanente, limitándose a poner algunas marcas rojizas de sus dientes en el cuello de la muchacha. Los jadeos, gemidos, quejidos y suspiros de Nidalee lo insitaban a continuar.

Miró sus senos, redondos, perfectos. _Suyos_. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, y acercó su mandíbula al pecho derecho de la muchacha. Mientras acariciaba con su mano el izquierdo. Al fin podía probar la piel casta de la joven.

Nidalee gimió fuertemente cuando la lengua áspera y tibia de Rengar aprisionó su pezón. Largos y suaves lametazos. - Ah... N-no... - Suspiró, llenando el ambiente de aquel delicioso aroma. Exitándo a su acompañante, que adoraba aquel olor a niña convirtiéndose en mujer. Y que ahora adoraba aún más, puesto que él era quién la convertía en una mujer.

Quién sabe que hubiera hecho Rengar con Nidalee, si no es porque perciben la precencia de Sona, que tocaba con su Etwahl muy cerca de ellos. Rengar gruñó, molesto. Nuevamente los interrumpían. Nidalee rió.

Vistió a la chica con su taparrabos, le ayudó a rehacer su peinado y antes de poner el top en su lugar, agarró a la chica por la cintura, la alzó y mordió suave y largamente su seno izquierdo (pues ya había dejado marcas de sus dientes en el derecho). Mientras la chica hundía ambas manos en su melena.

* * *

><p>Luego de una larga ducha, Nidalee se miró fijamente en el espejo, sonrojandoce al ver la gran cantidad de marcas rojizas que tenía en el cuello y senos, se volteó y se sorprendió enormente al ver marcas de las garras de Rengar en sus nalgas.<p>

Aún no asimilaba todo lo ocurrido, es decir ¿quién podría asimilar algo como aquello? Primero, había descubierto que Rengar, en realidad era un "_hombre_" seductor. Lo encontró teniendo sexo en medio del bosque con La Hija de las Estrellas. Segundo, huyó de aquella escena, completamente celosa, y se fue a llorar a un rincón del bosque, como lo hacía en la Selva Kumungu cuando era pequeña y se sentía sola en medio de una manada que funcionó siempre con el sistema "_matar o morir_", en donde, obviamente, el más fuerte era siempre quien se llevaba la gloria y el reconocimiento de sus pares. Ser aceptada allí fué un logro que le tomo años de lucha y hostilidad, sintiendo que no pertenecía, en ocasiones, a aquel lugar lleno de ferocidad. Y tercero, Rengar había ido a buscarla, y despertó con él encima, acariciándola, durmiendo ambos juntos, _abrazados_.

_Imposible_, volvió a decirse a sí misma. Rengar siempre había sido distante y un tanto mezquino, tratándola como a una aprendíz, como una niña, o como a ella más le dolía (pues el siempre se lo recalcó con un poco de desprecio) como a una _humana _agena a él y su entorno. Nidalee siempre sintió algo intenso y muy profundo hacia el Acechador Orgulloso: Admiración, respeto, rivalidad, y hasta cariño. Pero últimamente, dos nuevos sentimientos se habían sumado a la lista. Al principio, Nida no los reconoció, o les restó importancia, diciendose a sí misma que eran imaginaciones suyas. Notando como estos sentimientos hacían estragos dentro de su pecho cuando veía a Rengar entrar a la habitación con sólo una toalla a la cintura, o cuando este se acercaba, o incluso cuando un par de veces se había recostado en su cama, pues sus sábanas estában en la lavandería, y ella sólo podía sentarse a su lado a admirar la grandesa y hermosura de aquella bestia albina, enorme, majestuosa, indomable.

Recordó de pronto, cómo Rengar la había reclamado como suya, mostrando abiertamente sus celos. ¿Qué significaba que él quiciera demostrar que le pertenecía Nidalee? ¿Qué significaba que él quiciera _devorarla_? Estaba segura de que no se había referido a almorzarla, como ella estaba segura que haría con Kha'Zix algún día. ¿Tenía acaso, esa palabra un significado distinto? Y si era así... ¿Cuál era?

- ¿Vas a estar todo el día frente al espejo, Nida? - Le preguntó mentalmente, su mejor amiga, acercándose desde atrás. Sona quedó petrificada al ver el aspecto de Nidalee, y ambas se sonrojaron.

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas empezó a dar pequeños saltos de emoción alrededor de la Cazadora, como una niña pequeña al recibir muchos regalos en navidad. Sona, quien conocía bien a la muchacha sabía de los sentimientos que ni ella misma había notado, y aquello, que estaba viendo en ese momento, tenía el nombre "_Rengar_" escrito por todas partes.

- ¿Fue _él _cierto? - Nidalee asintió, apenada y feliz al mismo tiempo, le encantaba la personalidad de Sona: cualquiera pensaría que es tímida y reservada, cuando era todo lo contrario. Extrovertida, alegre, y en ocaciones infantil. - No me digas que... ¡¿Ya eres una mujer?! - Los gritos de Sona, cargados de asombro y sorpresa, descolocaron ligeramente a Nidalee, y esta agradeció un poco que no pudiera hablar, o de lo contrario toda la Liga de las Leyendas se hubiera enterado que que ella había hecho _aquel _tipo de cosas con el Acechador Orgulloso.

- ¡Claro que no, Sona! - Reclamó, cruzando los brazos. - ¿Crees que soy tan fácil cómo...? - Fue interrumpuda de su regaño por la precencia de la Hija de las Estrellas (aunque ya saben a quien iba a mencionar, ¿verdad?, ya saben, hermosa, con muchas colas... En fin), ambas chicas cruzaron amenazantes miradas. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas pudo notar como el ámbar y las esmeraldas chocaban furiosamente, lanzando chispas, capaces de encender una hogera en medio de un aguacero.

Soraka fijó su vista en las marcas de Nidalee: eran, sin lugar a dudas, _mordidas_. Y no simples y aburridos chupones. ¿Sería el Acechador Orgulloso un mujeriego? Lo dudaba. La posibilidad que quedaba era sólo una, y la más dolorosa: La Cazadora Salvaje era el motivo de que Rengar estubiera bebiendo aquella tarde en la Taberna de la Liga. _Mierda_.

Sin querer demostrar nada, Soraka se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante, pero por sobre todo, _cómplice, _de aquella noche. Aunque ignoraba por completo que la chica los había visto. Y era aún más ignorante al hecho de que justo después de aquel furtivo encuentro, Rengar había encontrado a Nidalee en el bosque, para que después... _Apareciéran misteriosamente _aquellas marcas.

Nidalee por su parte, le dió inconcientemente la mirada que usaba cuando estaba cazando. Logrando que la Hija de las Estrellas sintiera un escalofrío recorrer la espalda desnuda.

La Cazadora Salvaje ya no se sintió inferior, plantando con seguridad su cuerpo desnudo y marcado por Rengar, viendo el cuerpo de Soraka con curiosidad felina. Y finalmente, sonrió también. Había hecho, sin quererlo, una nueva Rival. Y ahora sentía que la mujer delante suyo no la superaba.

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas sintió su corazón latir furiosamente en su pecho, aquello parecía una de las escenas del clímax de las novelas que a ella y a Nidalee tanto les gustaba leer. Quiso saber todo, ¿qué tenía que ver Soraka? ¿Por qué Nidalee tenía aquellas marcas en su cuerpo? ¿estaba en precencia de un triángulo amoroso? La adolescente (que ya debería ser conciderada una mujer, pues tenía 19 años, pero se negaba a aceptarlo) estaba completamente eufórica, feliz desde lo más profundo de su alma por aquel choque de pasiones. Sin pensar que ella sería parte de uno, pero bastante distinto, y quizás más complicado, pues en este caso la aparente lucha entre ambas féminas estaba disuelta desde el principio. La ganadora estaba decidida desde antes de comenzar la guerra.

Su fantasía infantil fue cortada al salir Soraka del baño, con únicamente la toalla encima. Dejando a una Nidalee meditabunda, y, al parecer, malhumorada.

* * *

><p>- ¿No tienes verguenza, mocosa? - Le encaró, entre divertido y molesto, observándola llegar con sólo una toalla cubriendo desde sus senos hasta <em>demaciados <em>centímetros por sobre la rodilla.

- ¿Celoso? - Le contra-atacó, sonriendo. Chocaron miradas hasta que la Cazadora avanzó perezosamente hasta el biombo (que todas la habitaciones de la liga poseían) y se puso su pijama.

Contarle a Sona todo lo ocurrido la había agotado. Además de servirle como un modo de volver a repasar lo ocurrido. Y a pesar de que la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas se emocionara y le dijiera que era increíble, aún tenía una esquirla en su corazón, que se había clavado en ella cuando explotó la bomba que había sido programada para detonar aquella noche.

Salió de detrás del biombo, completamente distraída. Se sentó en la cama y se puso su ropa interior, para después retomar el libro que estaba leyendo, un tanto cohíbida: el Acechador no le había quitado _el _ojo de encima desde ayer, cuándo volvieron desde el bosque.

- ¿Qué? - Le preguntó, observándolo fijamente. El Cazador se paró de su cama y se hechó en la cama de Nidalee, con la cabeza apoyada en sus patas delanteras, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con sus orejas apuntando hacia ella. _Acechándola_. [...] _M-Mierda_.

Rengar detectó de inmediato el olor de Soraka en el cuerpo de _su _Rival. También notó que estaba un tanto molesta: solía apretar el puño derecho cuando esto ocurría. El Cazador dudaba que hubieran armado una escenita de celos en el baño de chicas (aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no habría sido tan malo ver algo así), ambas eran listas y reservadas.

El Acechador Orgulloso había encontrado una presa, y todos los habitantes de Runaterra sabían lo que significaba: no descansaría hasta cazarla. Y ahora justamente la había acorralado. Estaban _face to face_, apunto de saltar sobre ella y morder su cuello, aunque no exactamente con el fin de acabar con su vida.

Pero quién hizo el primer movimiento no fue él: La Cazadora Salvaje había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado, para después mirarlo de manera desafiante. Aquel gesto dejaba en claro de que no podría hacer ningun movimiento sin que ella lo notara.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rengar? - Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Quiéres luchar conmigo ahora?, pues déjame decirte que me encantaría descargar un poco mi cabeza. - Se inclinó hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo, aunque suavizando su expresión. - Pero estoy cansada, y las reglas nos prohíben la agresión fuera de los Campos de la Justicia aquí en la Liga.

- No me importa en lo más mínimo. - Dijo, avalanzándose sobre _su _Rival.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estas seguro? - Le preguntó aquella voz alienígena, mirándolo con dudas escritas el su único orbe brillante.<p>

- Claro. - Respondió con suficiencia. - Aunque no pueda cortarle la garganta aquí, por lo menos puedo cagarle la semana, agotándolo para cuando vuelva, seguirlo hasta su territorio y acabar de una vez por todas lo que inicié hace nueve años.

Vel`Koz, "_sonrió_". El plan del Saqueador del Vacío era muy sucio y ruin, pero inteligente. Le emocionaba observar si aquello daba resultado. Ese era un caso divertido de estudiar.

Kha'Zix estaba aburrido, ultimamente no tenía muchos encuentros con su Rival. Rengar parecía estar acechando otra presa. Estúpido gato insolente, pensó. ¿No se había dado cuenta ya de que nadie se comparaba a él? No encontraría algo mejor que cazar en toda esta aburrida dimención, y él no encontraría mejor bocadillo al que devorar y absorver.

El Saqueador del Vacío jamás permitiría que su espiritu de Cazador menguara. Antes prefería ser un humano tonto y frágil.

Preparó su pequeña sorpresa con cuidado y esmero. "_Feliz Navidad, Rengar_" Pensó, convencido de que su plan funcionaría y lograría, de una vez por todas, saborear la carne del Acechador Orgulloso.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué...? - Alcazó a articular, antes de que la bestia la tumbara. Aterrizó sobre su espalda, y lo miró con recelo: no era la primera vez que Rengar la emboscaba de aquella forma, pero era esta vez su mirada era distinta e inquietante.<p>

El Acechador acercó su rostro al de Nidalee, ronroneando. Allí fué que la Cazadora se dió cuenta de lo que ocurría, y no era nada seguro.

- Rengar... - Llamó, intentando sacarlo [sin éxito], de su trance. Estaba sumido en el hipnotizante "_modo de caza_". Ella sabía perfectamente que cuando un cazador tiene frente a su presa, olvida todo lo demás. Abre bien los ojos, sin perderse un movimiento o respiración siquiera de la criatura que tuvo la mala suerte de ser su presa; se posiciona estratégicamente, intentando acorralar, rodeando, para atemorizar a su presa, siendo más fácil detectarla puesto que el miedo es una peste capaz de ser detectada a kilómetros; se erguía _mostrandose _completamente, o bien ocultándose y acechando desde las sombras, y en este caso, _para bien o para mal_, era lo primero.

- ¡Rengar, reaccióna! - Ordenó. El grito descolocó al Acechador Orgulloso, quien respondió con un rugido más fuerte. El Cazador mostró con furia sus incisivos, gruñendo, logrando atemorizar a su Rival, que vió con terror como el hocico de Rengar caía en picada hacia ella.

Pero, contrario a lo que pensó, los dientes del Acechador no fueron directamente a romper su cuello. Vió con sorpresa como Rengar agarraba el cuello de su camisa, para luego tirar con ferocidad de él, destrozándo por completo el pijama.

- ¡¿Qué estás hacien-?! - Le iba a encarar la Cazadora salvaje, pero se paralizó al sentir la garra de Rengar, destrozando con _suavidad _su tanga. Deleitandose con el sonido de la tela siendo razgada, tan fácilmente como el cuello de un ratón.

- Ahmp... - Ronroneó, descendiendo, peligrosamente. - _Mía_... - Susurró luego, tomando ambos muslos de Nidalee, separándolos.

- Ren... Detente... - Rogó debilmente. Estaba asustada, la mirada de Rengar era salvaje, cómo cuando luchaba en la Liga o cazaba en la selva. Y ahora estaba bajo el cazador más conocido y respetado de todo Valoran: y además, ahora a ella le tocaba ser la presa.

El Acechador Orgulloso no perdió más tiempo, e hizo lo que había querido hacer desde hace cinco largos años: lamió la intimidad de Nidalee. La chica, completamente vulnerable, sintió una corriente eléctrica subir por su espalda. Sentía que su cuerpo perdía energía lentamente, cada vez que Rengar pasaba su áspera lengua por su entrada. Y junto con sus fuerzas, se largaban hacia un punto desconocido todas las ganas de poner resistencia. - _Delicioso_... - Le escuchó murmurar.

- Rengar... - Gimió, con lágrimas en ambos ojos. - Tú ganas, tengo miedo. - Confesó, mientras ponía ambos brazos sobre su cara, huyendo de alguna manera.

El Cazador detuvo sus caricias, y la miró desde abajo. Llegó a su nariz el olor a sal correspondiente a las lagrimas, y por fin reaccionó: su pupila volvió al tamaño normal, y safó del agarre a Nidalee. Luego subió su rostro hasta ponerlo un poco debajo de la cara de la chica. - Al fin lo admites, mocosa... - Dijo, con suavidad, mientras se apoyaba entre los dos senos de la Cazadora, y ponía ambas manos a los costados de esta, recargando parte de su peso en ella.

- Mirame. - Ordenó, con dulzura desconocida hasta el momento para ella. - _Mirame_, _Nidalee_.

La muchacha descubrió su rostro, lentamente, encontrandose con la cautivante mirada de _su _Cazador. - _Me perteneces, Nidalee._ - Fue lo que él dijo.

* * *

><p>Jo~Jo~Jo~ ¡Feliz Haloween! (?)<p>

Aquí traigo el tercer capi de mi primer fic lolero: Su Aroma.

Feliz Navidad atrasada :D Espero lo pasaran mejor que yo...

¿Qué les parece esta pareja, queridos desconocidos? ¿Les da _asquito _y piensan que es zoofilia? ¿o se mojan cómo yo? Aasdadssda, en fin, me encantaría saber sus opiniones, si no les molesta...

Goodbye, darling´s (?)

PD: Quiero agradecer a **PrelawBirch** sus gentiles reviews, y por haber escrito Juntos por Shurima... (Otro cap para los pobres, plz [?]) Y también a todo pervertido que este leyendo esto y se quiera unir al club de "¡_Amámos los Lemmons de LoL_!" ¡Unánse! ¡Tengo poros bebé y galletas con chispas de chocolate! (?)

PD2: Subiré pronto el segundo cap de "Tú mis Ojos, Yo tus Labios"

PD3: En ambos fic se mencionan eventos, como dije en el otro, ambas historias ocurren de manera paralela.

PD4: ¡Que Riot nos regale Skins! :c


	4. Confeciones-Castigo

Derechos de autor: Sí, esta magnificente obra de arte, que además es un juego gratuito (medianamente, mi pobreza impide que tenga skins *snif* *snif*), no me pertenece, es de Riot Games...

Lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento con todo el agujero negro que tengo en lugar de corazón (?), pero me encontraba en una laguna mental sobre este cap, pero, queridos lectores, aquí esta el p$%& capítulo 4 de Su Aroma, espero dosfruten más hayá de su odio hacia mi mente.

Chapter 4: Confeciones/Castigo.

La muchacha ni en sus sueños podría haber visualizado al Acechador Orgulloso decir algo así, y menos hacia ella.

¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? ¿Y aquellas caricias inesperadas y salvajes, que él fue capaz de frenar solo por un llanto de cobardía? ¿Esa mirada que Rengar le había dedicado, era lo que ella estaba pensando? Por todo lo que es bueno, Nidalee resó para que aquellas palabras significasen, por lo menos en el fondo, un "te quiero" de parte de su Cazador...

La chica había siempre conservado la esperanza de que él la pudiera querer aunque fuera un poquito. Pero Rengar había cambiado su actitud, y eso la desconcertaba: ¿la quería tener en la sala de su casa/mansión como un trofeo?

- Creo que sí... - Contestó, soltándo las lágrimas. Había cometido un error, mostrárle a tu cazador debilidad podría costarte caro.

La bestia sobre ella (no muy feliz por la respuesta "en suspenso" que la fémina le dió), lamió con suavidad sus lágrimas, mientras su cola aprisionaba el muslo de la chica. Ren acababa de confesar una verdad que ni él mismo asimilaba aún.

Nidalee lo abrazó, con desesperación. Fundió sus manos en la melena agena, con los ojos cerrados, intentando inútilmente detener lágrimas que necesitaban salir con urgencia: llorar era un lujo humano que ella evitaba poner a prueba. Rengar la vió, llorando, a su merced, vulnerable; y eso le provocaba más ganas de llorar. Quizás el título de "su Rival" sería revajado al de "su Presa" después de que aquella muestra de humanidad (y a las presas no se les estima siquiera).

¿Perdería el título que más apreciaba? ¿Ya no podría estar a su altura y él la despreciaría cómo a una frágil humana? Pero ser consolada por él era algo de otro mundo. Su calor, envolviéndola por completo mientras un suave y tranquilizador ronrroneo salía desde su pecho, al tiempo que unos largos cabellos albinos caían con sutileza por los costados de su rostro, además de que su lengua acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de la chica. Es imposible... Es... ¿Es Cariñoso?... por favor... Por favor que sea así... Pensó la joven, estrechándose contra él, sintiendo aquella piel suave y tibia que solo en sueños podía acariciar con tanta libertad.

-¿Por qué... hiciste y dijiste todo eso? - Pregunto una voz rota y familiar. ¿El "por qué"? Bah, era bastante obvio: había encontrado algo que necesitaba desde hace tiempo. Y por lo tanto, no dejaría que alguien más pudiera arrebatármelo.

- ¿No es evidente? - Contesté, bajando las orejas, en señal de sumisión. A ella le tenía la confianza suficiente, no me molestaba (que hipócrita, me encantaba) sentirme a gusto por sus caricias.

- ¡No lo es ni un poco! ¡Me confundes...! - Era fascinante verla así, llorando, mirándome con confusión. ¿Tan importante eran mis acciones para ella? No evite sonreír profundamente, mientras me apoyaba entre sus senos, sin dejar de mirar sus orbes color esmeralda. ¿Te confundo, eh? ¿Los humanos no eran los listos, las criaturas que dominaban gran parte de los territorios y luchaban entre ellos? Quizás no tanto... Pero la jovencita humana en la que estaba recostado en aquel momento, era una de las más listas que conocía. ¿O será que no lo quieres aceptar...?

- Mocosa yo-...

"Toc, Toc, Toc"

"Discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer, Rengar"

Escuché y acto seguido la puerta estaba tumbada. Y, allí estaba mi querido amigo, acompañado por una Yordle y su hada, una chica de coletas largas (las cuales siempre estaban con Nidalee) un consejero de la Liga y la Hija de las Estrellas. Todos con distintas caras de estupefacción.

Un rugido se escapó de mi boca. Había alcanzado a cubrir el cuerpo de mi Rival justo antes de que cualquier mirada pudiera apreciarlo.

El insensato que acababa de interrumpir mi tercer intento por hablarle seriamente a la Cazadora Salvaje acabaría entre mis dientes, sin duda los idiotas frente a la entrada no supieron valorar su existencia en el mundo de los vivos.

Rengar soltó uno de los rugidos más aterradores oídos jamás: algo burbujeó desde el abismo de sus fauces, su mirada recorrió cada una de las invasoras, buscando un culpáble al cual devorar primero y entonces, sus mandíbula se abrió ligeramente, dejando escapar un escalofriánte sonido; el cual no fué muy alto. Solo los presentes pudieron oírlo.

El consejero hulló, aterrorizado por aquella bestia. Había oído del Acechador Orgulloso muchas historias, de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos cercanos fuera del Instituto de la Guerra. Pero toda descripción se quedó corta. La adrenalina del miedo lo hizo huir fuera de los dormitorios que ocupaban los campeones, y sin decirle a nadie se retiró a su casa, dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que había visto por temor a una represalia. "Ni siquiera en la guerra contra Noxus huí de esa manera", pensó.

Lulu y Sona tenían sonrisas indescriptibles en sus rostros. Aunque Pix se había ocultado bajo el sombrero de el Hada Hechicera, temblando un poco mientras regañaba a la Yordle por ser una entrometida. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas se llevó ambas manos apretadas al pecho, completamente eufórica: ¡Su mejor amiga estaba... Umm... Era correspondida a aquellos sentimientos profundos y dolorosos! ¡que ella misma no había dejado florecer!

Ni la Hija de las Estrellas ni el Curador de las Arenas daban crédito a lo que sus ojos estában viendo. Las sospechas de Soraka fueron completamente ciertas, para su desgracia. Aquella fiera hermosa y candente parecía tener su ojo puesto en otra mujer... O mejor dicho, en otra chica.

Rengar iba a saltar hacia ellos, ciego en su molestia (y verguenza por ser visto en una situación como aquella, pero eso tampoco lo admitiría). Lulu se rió nerviosa y feliz, montó en su váculo y uso Capricho, alejándose rápidamente, de vuelta a la habitación que compartía con Sona. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas tocó una nota aguda en su Etwahl, estableciendo una conección con Rengar solo para decirle "¡Nasus insistió!", y acto seguido, cargó de manera una tanto cómica a Soraka (al estilo "nupcial"), usó Canción de la Celeridad potenciada y salió de la escena tan rápido como había llegado.

Entonces aquellos buenos amigos se miraron como lo que en el fondo, eran en realidad: un perro y un gato. Nasus sabía lo irracional que se volvía su amigo cuando se enfurecía, y en este caso, al parecer, lo estaba. Rengar no perdió más tiempo y se abalanzó hacia él, justo cuando el Curador de las Arenas había cerrado los ojos, dispuesto a "tanquear" el golpe, la protagonista femenina de la historia hizo acto de precencia, saliéndo del shock que sufría.

La Cazadora Salvaje se transformó en puma, y brincó al mismo tiempo que el Acechador Orgulloso, desestabilizándolo, quedando ambos (él sobre ella) tirados en el piso a medio camino de la puerta en donde estaba Nasus. - Te debo mi vida, Cazadora. - Fue lo que medio-gritó Nasus, al tiempo que reacía los trozos de madera con su magia, corría a su habitación, y cerraba la puerta. Al parecer todos los testigos fingirían que no habían precenciado nada fuera de lo común.

Nidalee sintió como Rengar rodeaba su cuello con una de sus manos, mientras tenía a la otra sosteniendolos a ambos. Y allí, por primera vez, la Cazadora se sintió vulnerable en su forma felina, así que se transformó nuevamente en humana... Arañandose mentalmente por su estupidéz: como humana carente de cualquier prenda estaba aún más vulnerable... El Acechador gruñó, interrumpiéndo lo que parecía ser un nuevo intento de parte de la chica por cambiar de forma.

Su gruñido parecía reflejar los sentimientos que tenía en aquel momento. La chica se estremeció, e intento safarce de su agarre [...] sin éxito. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Quizás proteger al cachorrito había sido una idea bastante noble, a la par de estúpida. No quería voltearse, y no sabía si moverse o no... Rengar la sostenía por la clavícula, sentía el torso de la bestia en contra de su espalda, sus piernas siendo ligeramente presionadas por las agenas y las rodillas del macho entre las propias. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!.

- ¿Qué crees que haré ahora, mocosa? - Su voz sonaba sugerente, molesta, grave... Y la hizo sentir extraña.

- Me soltarás tranquilamente... Y te irás a dormir como un buen chico... - Murmuró la joven, temblando. En un intento olímpicamente inútil de persuadirlo y que todo acabara en buenos términos.

Una carcajada socarrona fue emitida cerca de su oreja derecha, llegando a ella un aliento cálido. Sintió como la pata que amenazaba con quebrarle el cuello ante cualquier señal ostil, bajaba con lentitud... Arañándo un poco su piel.

Y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña queja, entre el dolor y algo desconocido. Su espalda se arqueó, al sentir la presión sobre su seno izquierdo. - Dime, Nidalee... ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer ahora?

Un ronrroneo, contrastado por una suave risa de agonía, acompañó a un movimiento brusco que Nidalee no esperaba: fue lanzada hacia su propia cama. Al instante se hizo un obillo, intentando cubrirse de alguna manera, con los ojos apretados, abrazándose a sí misma. Después el seguro de la puerta se activó, y escuchó los pasos de la fiera acercandose sin prisa aparente.

Él le agarró un muslo y tiró hacia sí mismo. - Responde, mocosa. - Gruñó, amenazante. Estaba molesto. Profunda y absolutamente molesto. Por la respuesta incompleta que recibió de ella, por la interrupción, por la falla de su reprimenda en contra de Nasus, su mejor amigo... Pero por sobre todo, estaba furioso consigo mismo. Había conseguido justo lo que más temía que pudiera ocurrir si revelaba sus sentimientos: la hermosa joven estaba aterrada. Y era culpa suya por haberla tratado sin la delicadeza y respeto que merecía, y que él planeaba llevar a cabo... Pero se le salió de las patas, y ahora su mente maquinaba una manera de que Nida volviera a sonreírle sincera y puramente, que sus hermosísimos ojos lo vieran con aquel destello especial, sin la oscuridad que ahora vestían por el miedo.

- ¿Me vas a...? - La chica no tuvo el valor suficiente como para terminar la frase. Rengar sintió como su corazón era apuñalado, y no por una de las guadañas de Kha'Six... ¿Pensaba que él sería capaz de hacerla suya en contra de su voluntad? ¿Tan rudo había sido con ella?

- No, idiota. - Susurró, dolido. La chica bajo él abrió los ojos, mirándolo fijamente. Nuevamente era sorprendida por Rengar, pero de manera muy distinta...

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te dañé al saltar? - La lluvia de preguntas preocupadas por él cayeron de manera inesperada. La chica dejó de abrazarse a sí misma, incorporándose hacia él. El Acechador Orgulloso sintió las dos manos de la chica a los lados de su rostro. Toda señal de miedo en los bellos orbes verdes fue reemplazada por preocupación hacia su persona. La muchacha ignoró cualquier lógica, acariciando con sus pulgares suavemente, esperando una respuesta.

- No, Nida... - Murmuró, mirándola. Quería que ella lo notara, no se atrevió a decírselo: tenía ganas de gimotear como el cachorro sucio, vulnerable, asustado y abandonado que fué en algún momento lejano. Era turno de Rengar para mostrar debilidad. Perdió toda la dignidad restante y calló hacia ella, abrazándo su cintura en busca de un poco de cariño, aunque fuera de manera forzosa. Hundió su cara en la suave y tersa piel de su vientre, los hombros del felino se posaron en los muslos de la chica.

Nidalee estaba más que confundida, por un momento pensó que iba forzar relaciones intimas con ella... Pero ahora la estaba abrazando, con la cabeza hundida en su vientre; arrepentido, quizás, por sus acciones.

Le estrechó hacia ella. Puso su mano izquierda en la nuca del albino, alzándolo lentamente, mientras su diestra acariciaba con delicadeza el hombro del macho. Parecía que tenía a Rengar a su merced... Se mordió el labio inferior al verlo así... Tan sumiso... Tan suyo... ¡Y tú de que vas, Nidalee! ¡Él sigue siendo...! Él sigue siendo... Él sigue siendo tu amor platónico, ¿Verdad? - Pensó, luchando contra las ganas de ver hasta donde la dejaría llegar...

Apoyó al Acechador en la cama con delicadeza, sin cortar el contacto con la piel hipnotizante del mayor, y sin dejar de mirarlo directamente al orbe, el cual se encontraba entrecerrado e inmerso en un azul oscuro. Ahora Ren estaba en una orilla de la cama, rendido, cerró su ojo y dejó que la muchacha le quitara la venda.

Ronrroneó al sentir los labios suaves de la chica directamente sobre su piel, persibió como una mano tímida tomaba con delicadeza su rostro. - Te quiero. - Le escuchó decir.

Y su corazón se detuvo, su ojo se abrió y comprendió todo.

- Todo listo, Kha'Zix. - Berbereó el ciclope del vacío, restregando dos tentáculos de manera inquietante. Habían preparado un buen escenario, creíble ante los ojos humanos. Perfecto, tal cual el Saqueador del Vacío había maquinado en su mente retorcida y cegada por la ced de una venganza que no llegaba jamás. Casi podía saborear la carne del Acechador Orgulloso, casi podía sentir la carne del albino siendo despedazada por sus guadañas, casi podía verlo morir. Casi.

Como buen cazador, había observado la rutina del felino por meses, y así, un día de la nada, se le ocurrió este plan maestro: esperar a que casi entrara a las duchas masculinas por la noche, probocarlo y lograr que hiriera sin querer, a otro campeon. Que sería, casualmente Vel'Koz. Ambos intagrantes de la liga habían tomado posiciones, listos para llevar acabo el divertido sencillo crimen.

Pero nadie a excepción de un par de humanos, apareció en las duchas. Estuvieron horas enteras, aburridos y cansados. Hasta que en la madrugada, luego de que las duchas apagaran sus luces, y habiéndose retirado todos los demás campeones, escucharon pisadas felinas, pero en su emoción, no advirtieron que eran dos pares de patas en vez de uno.

Es Saqueador del Vacío dio un salto hacia adelante, con ambas cuchillas listas para rebanar piel, y así ocurrió. Pero la piel que perforó no fue la de Rengar. Un grito femenino rompió el silencio de la noche y advirtió a los ocupantes de los dormitorios continuos a las duchas.

La Cazadora Salvaje respondió clavando su lanza mágica en la guadaña izquierda del ente del Vacío, y lo empujó con ambas piernas hacia atrás, mientras Vel'Koz lanzaba un rasho lazer color rosa a Rengar. Nidalee se curó a sí misma y el Acechador saltó hacia su contrincante y clavó una de sus cuchillas en el orbe único del Ojo del Vacío.

Los felinos gruñeron con furia, Nidalee lanzó su lanza a Vel'Koz y Rengar tiró su red hacia Kha'Zix. La chica se curó un poco a sí misma y el albino se puso delente de ella, protegiéndola de cualquier nuevo ataque de parte del Vacío. Pero no hubo ninguno: habían llegado Kayle y Ryze a escena y el Saqueador había desaparecido usando su invisibilidad. Ahora solo habían tres en el lugar de los hechos.

- ¡Es taaaaaaaaaaaan injusto! - Se quejó la muchacha, mientras empacaba el resto de sus cosas. - ¡Ellos fueron quienes nos atacaron, Rengar! ¡Nosotros no deberíamos ser castigados tan severamente! ¡A ese fenoméno sólo lo enviaron a buscar algo a la selva de la peste, y a nosotros nos mandan al rincón más helado de todo Freljord, donde hasta Anivia pasaría frío!

- ¡Tienes razón, mocosa! - Contesto, cerrándo el bolso de piel que llevaría a la expedición/castigo. - ¡Pero así son las reglas estúpidas de la Liga...!

- Cuida tu boca, grandote. - Habló una imperante voz femenina. - Podría empeorar tu sentencia si alguien más estricto que yo te escuchara.

- No creo que exista alguien más estricto que tú, Justiciera. - Rezongó el Asechador Orgulloso, mientras enfundaba algunas dagas en su armadura. Escuchó como ambas chicas reían ante su comentario cargado de un pesado sarcasmo.

- Rengar tiene razón. - Agregó la Cazadora, cerrando la extraña maleta/cartera de cuero. - Kayle, creo que se te pasó un poco la mano con nuestra sentencia. Él fue quien empezó la pelea, y casi me desangro por culpa del otro bicho del Vacío...

- No encontramos ninguna prueba en contra del Saqueador, Nidalee. Así que no puedo hacer nada en su contra. - Explicó la despanpanante rubia, mientras limpiaba su casco. - Y sobre su sentencia... Se lo merecen, ayer hubo un incidente en su dormitorio también...

Nida se sonrojó y el cazador se revolvió un poco, ambos recordando lo recientemente ocurrido entre ellos. Al terminar de empacar, fueron despachados por Kayle hacia la sala de teletransporte. La muchacha más joven estaba un poco procupada por su amiga: supo que se fue con Lee Sin al monasterio en donde el Monje vivía, y justo en esos momentos se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta a Jonia.

Entraron ambos a la misma cápsula, y dejaron los bolsos a un lado. Y empezó una feroz batalla de miradas. Celeste contra Esmeralda, lanzando chispas y buscando explicaciones al comportamiento del otro. El ambiente estaba inevitablemente tenso.

- ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste? - Fue Rengar quien rompió el silencio con una afilada pregunta trascendental. La respuesta de la joven determinaría muchos de los acontecimientos futuros.

- Obviamente, no te mentiría sobre algo tan importante. - Nidalee bajó la mirada, ahora un poco cohibida. El ojo del albino era demasiado intenso como para ser visto a tan poca distancia sin ponerse nerviosa. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la gran garra del Cazador en su espalda, acariciando con delicadeza.

Se volvieron a mirar, pero ahora en son de paz. Nidalee abrazó al felino, chocando con su armadura. El felino se dio cuenta de esto y agarró las nalgas de la chica con una de sus manos y la alzó hasta su altura. Y con su garra restante afirmó la espalda de la cazadora. Ahora le chica le dio un abrazo con más libertad, aprisionando su cuello entre sus brazos. Nidalee llebaba ropas invernales: botas de piel hasta la rodilla, calcetas hasta el muslo, que eran coquetamente sujetadas por un portaligas, y una camiseta de mangas largas hasta unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. No se había puesto su abrigo aún, pues estaba entibiándose con la fina piel del Acechador Orgulloso, y este con la piel suave de ella.

Una vez teletransportados al gélido Freljord, se bajaron de la cápsula, Nidalee se vistió con un abrigo de piel (cortesía de su amigo Udyr), y Rengar lanzó un pequeño gruñido al percatarse que la prenda tenía un fuerte olor al Cambiapieles. Hacía mucho, pero mucho frío.

Hablaron con unos lugareños, (en realidad, solo habló la chica, pues las personas se intimidaron con la precencia del felino, y este no ayudaba mucho, pues los miró de manera amenazante) y emprendieron marcha: eran las ocho de la mañana, y llegarían caminando a su destino, lo que les iba a tomar nueve horas y media, sin contar el tiempo en que descansarían. Solo Nidalee había empacado una tienda de campaña, porque el Acechador Orgulloso podía simplemente cavar un agujero en la nieve y dormir sin problemas en él.

No perdieron más tiempo y empezaron la caminata. Y tardaron mucho en comenzar a charlar, sobre trivialidades al principio, y luego empezaron a rememorar anécdotas de vida, cacerías épicas y travesuras. Nidalee quedó sorprendida por la manera en que el Acechador y Nasus habían hecho amistad: Renekton había unido fuerzas con una extraña criatura de escabas duras como acero. El Curador de las Arenas se escontró con el cazador antes de la batalla, y uniéron fuerzas en contra del enemigo en común. Rengar cazó a la extraña bestia y Nasus detubo a su hermano por el momento. Luego de eso la confianza creció entre ellos y terminaron siendo buenos amigos.

- La verdad siempre estuve enamorada de ti en secreto. - Dijo ella, como si fuera un tema muy fácil y ligero. - Desde los nueve años, cuando te encontré moribundo en el lago... Siempre fuiste un amor platónico e imposible, supongo que por eso me confundes tus actitudes y reacciones. - La chica le había comido le lengua, no supo que decirle. Sonrió nervioso y contento al mismo tiempo.

"Cuidado con lo que deseas, por que puede hacerce realidad" Pensó el macho, ahora estaban cerca del Abismo de los Lamentos, y tendrían que dormir pues de noche era peligroso avansar por la nieve. La muchacha armó la carpa en un santiamén, mientras el Cazador preparaba el fuego. Lo encendió y de inmediato se miraron entre sí.

- ¿Quién caza más kilos de carne? - Preguntó la Cazador Salvaje, sonriendo sensualmente sin darse cuenta. Cuando ella era una niña, solían hacer ese tipo de competencias entre ellos, a modo de entrenamiento.

- Tienes una hora, tengo hambre. - Dicho y hecho, partieron en direcciones opuestas. Nidalee se transformó en puma y no tardó mucho en encontrar a una primera víctima: una liebre de las nieves. Una mordida ligera en el cuello, y dejó de respirar.

Ciervos, cabras, liebres, jabalís salvajes, roedores. En total fueron 27 kilos de carne entre los dos, se riéron pues nuevamente no habría ganador en la disputa. Ella se transformó en humana y luego sentó a quitar la piel de un ciervo, para poder asarlo. Aunque ella y Rengar podían perfectamente comoerlo todo con piel y crudo, era más delicioso asado y bien cocido. Él se quitó la armadura y se hechó a un lado de la hoguera, al frente de la Cazadora Salvaje, y la observó, complacido: su cabello suelto y desarreglado, sin el abrigo de piel. A la luz del fuego y la luna lucía espléndidamente hermosa. Pero si lo pensaba con más detalle, ella siempre se veía bella y radiante. Feliz y con energías envidiables. Y ahora la tanía a menos de un metro, a solas, sin nada vivo (excepto las plantas, obviamente) a kilómetros a la redonda. Completamente suya, toda esa noche. Supo de inmediato que esa noche no tendría que cabar un agujero y dormir en él, pues dormiría con la mocosa en su tienda de campaña.

Comieron nueve kilos y medio, entre los dos. Mientras reían y hacían competencias. Como en antaño. Era todo tan nostálgico y agradable, que Nidalee pensó que se trataba de un sueño muy largo y realista. Lo miró directamente, y e´l hizo un imperceptible movimiento, que ella entendió de inmediato.

- ¿Vas a dormir conmigo, oh, gran gato de las nieves? - Preguntó divertida, él le gruñó y ella rió en respuesta. Poniéndose de pie y lanzando los restos al fuego irregular.

- ¿No te da miedo, mocosa? - Contra-preguntó, de manera afilada, consiguiendo descolocarla lo suficiente como para hacer su siguiente movimiento: se paró y agregó: - ¿No temes que pueda violarte o algo así?

- Si prometes no hacerlo, entonces no tendré que dormir con un ojo abierto. - Respondió segura, mientras entraba en la tienda de campaña. Buscó algo adecuado para dormir, pero mientras lo hacía, no se percató de que Rengar había entrado también.

La agarró y la lanzó sobre el saco de dormir, y él se sentó frente a ella. Se terminó de quitar la armadura y se hechó a un lado de ella, sin dejar de observarla. La muchacha se tensó de inmediato, ella sabía lo peligroso que era Rengar en este tipo de situaciones, y ahora sí que estaban absoluta y completamente solos. Sin ningun ente pensante a kilómetros a la redonda, ellos dos en medio del frío, durmiéndo ambos en una pequeña tienda de campaña, toda la larga niche invernal... Sonaba tan utópico, hermoso y... Romántico...

- ¿Qué sucede, gradote? - Preguntó la chica sonriéndole, un poco más tranquila por sus propios pensamientos de cuentos de hadas.

- No necesitas nada para dormir, yo seré tu abrigo esta noche... - "y todas las que siguen, Nidalee" Tuvo el deseo de agregar, pero su cobardía ganó la contienda.

- ¿Entonces...? - Interrogó ella, aún sin notar las intenciones del felino macho, muy divertido por su inocencia.

- Entonces desvistete lentamente. - Ella iba a protestar, pero él agrego de inmediato al notar sus intenciones. - A menos que quieras que yo sea el que te quite la ropa como la última vez, mocosa.

Ella se rió nerviosa y alegremente, entonces decidió poner a prueba las "clases de seducción" que le había dado a ella y a Sona la Cazarreconpensas, Sarah Fortune. Se quitó las botas de piel, y luego desabotonó lentamente los primeros tres botones del vestido/camiseta invernal, se arrodilló frente a él, brindándole la vista que se supone era la mejor, agarró los bordes de la camiseta y se la quitó lentamente, exibiéndo su mejor conjunto de ropa interior: una brassier negro con cintas blancas, una tanga con un pequeño lazo blanco de encaje, y las medias largas sujetadas por el portaligas. Irresistiblemente sexy. Sonrio con suficiencia al ver la expreción de completa sorpresa en la cara del Acechador Orgulloso.

- ¿Te comí la lengua sin darme cuenta, Rengar? - Le susurró, con un tono sugestivo e incitánte.

- De hecho, no creí que fueras capáz ni de sacarte las botas conmigo dentro de aquí, mocosa. - Admitió sin dejar de mirar a su joven y... Bastante madura rival. - Tienes diez puntos por atrevida, diez más por buen gusto y otros diez por sensualidad. ¿Qué es lo que sigue, señorita?

¿Reviews llenos de ira, tomatazos, pastelasos, mensajes de aliento o de odio? Porfavor, necesito sus más crudas y sinceras opiniones para seguir escribiéndo este fic, adiós y gracias, mis amados desconocidos.


End file.
